


【羊铁】公众场合

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: 嗑的一点签售会的糖_(:_」∠)_
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 12





	【羊铁】公众场合

刘扬扬数了数自己至今和肖俊亲热的次数，从他们恋爱开始，嗯，一只手都能数过来。虽然在同一个组合里面，但是毕竟两人都是艺人，行程通告也不可能完全一致，肖俊又是特别谨慎的人，在仅有的几次滚床单过程中都小心翼翼，不允许折腾得太过火，甚至连刘扬扬想在他脖子上留个吻痕都不让。艺人嘛，最怕被拍到些什么。

这天录完综艺，非常巧的，所有除了他俩以外的队友都要赶去参加其他的活动，经纪人也通知明天只有他们俩一起回首尔。刘扬扬很庆幸他们俩总是能在一起，舞台上的站位也是，宿舍也是，尽管肖俊进公司比他晚得多，当然也包括外出时的酒店分房。

队友们都有各自的行程，总算不用担心做到一半突然有人来敲门了。肖俊洗漱完后坐在床上玩手机，刘扬扬把他的手机抽走，“距离上一次都多久了？”

“两个月？”肖俊伸手，“手机先还我。”

怎么可能还呢？刘扬扬顺势拉住肖俊的手，把他的手心贴在自己脸上，再歪过头亲一口。“我想你了。”

肖俊被他逗笑了：“你不是几乎天天都见我吗？”

“那不一样。”刘扬扬凑过去吻他，肖俊侧头躲了一下，“你轻一点。”刘扬扬知道，这句话意味着可以。

也许是平时小心翼翼惯了，肖俊在做的时候反应也不是特别强烈，眉头微微皱着，轻轻地喘气，但刘扬扬觉得对于他而言呼吸声也足够性感。肖俊感觉刘扬扬似乎在他胸口停留了有一段时间，胸口有种湿润的、被吮吸的感觉，刘扬扬抬起头来，肖俊的胸口上多了一个吻痕。

“放心吧，在这里看不到的。我们继续……”刘扬扬每天见而不能触碰的思念，时隔两个月又一次得到了释放。

能够独处的时间总是很短暂，除了跑活动之外，他们的第一次签售会也已到来。刘扬扬和往常一样被分到肖俊旁边，粉丝们一个接一个地上来，土味情话层出不穷，肖俊大多数时候只是礼貌地表示感谢，而身旁的刘扬扬却总是能和粉丝聊得很开心。肖俊觉得是时候要让他控制一下女友粉的数量了。

签售会临近结束的时候，他们一起上前和粉丝互动，带着各个成员名字前缀的“我爱你”的声音此起彼伏，而肖俊只听得到“扬扬，我爱你”，他承认这一刻他是羡慕粉丝的，羡慕粉丝可以在公众场合直接向爱豆表达爱意，他在心里想过很多次，想要站在公司的天台上，像所有偶像剧里演的那样，大喊“扬扬，我爱你”。

他想得正出神的时候，刘扬扬靠过来，双手搂着他的脖子，把脸藏到他的耳后。

“德俊，我爱你。”

尽管今天没戴耳麦，但是刘扬扬的行为也着实让他有点惊讶。他刚想说些什么，脖子后方传来了熟悉的湿润触感。

“喂……公众场合你干什么呢？”他以近乎听不见的声音问刘扬扬，又不敢挣扎，怕被发现。

刘扬扬这次倒是完成得很快，他捶了一下肖俊的背，“公众场合，不可以生气哦，”肖俊想用手擦一下脖子，却被刘扬扬按住了手腕，“放心吧，看不到的，要是实在担心，我找Lucas借一条Burberry围巾给你。”

肖俊此刻，想要咬破刘扬扬的嘴唇，或者是在他背上挠十几道印子，让他也好好体会一下，被留下印记是什么感受。

Fin


End file.
